Marionette
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Di era digital, makhluk hidup bukan hanya yang menghinggapi dunia ini, setengah dari populasi telah tergantikan oleh marionette-marionette yang hidup dari sebuah program. Please review if don't mind.


**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh and Chobits isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. Malexmale relationship. Inspired by Clamp's Chobits.

* * *

**_

**PROLOGUE

* * *

**

"Hei, aku pulang, ya!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!"

Sepasang mata violet menatap kepergian karyawannya dengan senyum. Dia lalu membereskan berkas-berkas, sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup tokonya. Tangannya menekan beberapa tombol security system, membuat yakin bahwa pintu toko sudah terkunci dan terlindungi dengan baik. Dia menjinjing tasnya, dan pergi menuju busway.

Yugi Mutou, seorang pemilik toko game yang berlokasi di tokyo itu, menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Dia melemaskan otot lehernya. "Benar-benar... apa-apaan dengan hari ini dan ramainya toko game? Bukannya aku komplain atau sesuatu, karena hari ini penghasilannya jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, tapi tetap saja..." Dia berhenti bicara ketika melihat orang-orang di sekeliling menatap aneh ke arahnya. Wajahnya langsung merah karena malu.

Sementara dia berjalan menuju busway yang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya, dia melihat etalase toko yang memajangkan barisan sesuatu yang mirip dengan manekin dengan bentuk telinga yang aneh, tentu saja dengan berbagai gaya yang menarik agar bisa mengundang pengunjung. Dia menghela nafas, menatap manekin-manekin yang disebut persocom dengan perasaan ingin. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia menginginkan persocom, setidaknya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas di rumah, tetapi dengan penghasilan tokonya yang harus dibagi untuk modal toko dan gaji karyawan, tidak cukup untuk membeli sebuah persocom yang harganya sangat mahal itu.

Dia naik bis, duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Matanya memperhatikan para penumpang, sementara bisnya berjalan. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang duduk di belakang supir, yang sedang berdiri itu... semuanya punya persocom di samping mereka. Dalam hati dia terkekeh, mungkin hanya dia di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki persocom. Di kampusnya, setidaknya hampir seluruhnya punya persocom mode mini.

Suara speaker yang mengumumkan nama pemberhentian menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu bis bersama beberapa orang yang juga akan turun di pemberhentian. Dia lalu berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang – sialnya – dia lupakan.

"Hei, Yugi! Kau datang lagi!" Suara seruan dari temannya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Otogi-san." Yugi tertawa kecil, sementara temannya itu merangkul bahunya. "Dimana lagi aku membeli makanan kalau bukan di sini? Tempat ini sudah jadi langgananku."

Lelaki bernama Otogi Ryuuji itu cemberut. "Tapi, kau tidak datang tiga hari ini..."

Yugi mengambil sawi, memeriksanya apakah sayurannya segar atau tidak. "Karyawan dan kenalanku mengajakku ke restoran. Aku tak bisa menolak tawaran mereka."

"Hm..." Ryuuji nyengir. "Hei, mau beli ikan? Baru datang tadi sore. Kukasih diskon, deh!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yugi, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Ryuuji menepuk punggung Yugi. "Hei, hei... kok kamu curigaan begitu? Aku, kan, nggak pernah bohong."

"Ya, dan berikutnya sebagai ganti diskon, kau meminta game gratis dari tokoku." ketus Yugi, membuat Ryuuji menjentikkan jari sambil bergumam "Tch, ketahuan.".

Lelaki bermata violet itu lalu menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya kepada Ryuuji, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang seru sementara Ryuuji menghitung belanjaan, ketika seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Aah... Shizuka-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ryuuji.

Shizuka tersenyum sopan ke arah Yugi, sebelum menoleh ke arah Ryuuji. "Ada pesan untukmu."

Ryuuji mengerjap. "Pesan? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Nona Yuuko."

Jawaban Shizuka membuat Ryuuji langsung berlari dan menekan sesuatu di telinga Shizuka dengan cepat. Mata gadis itu lalu mengabut, sebelum tatapannya menjadi kosong, dia membuka mulutnya dan keluar suara yang bukan miliknya.

"Otogi-san, konbawa." salam suara orang lain yang keluar dari mulut Shizuka.

Ryuuji berkeringat dingin gugup. "Se-selamat malam, Yuuko-san."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Shizuka. "Kok, lama sekali diangkatnya?"

"A-aaah... aku tadi sedang menghitung belanjaan milik konsumen."

"Hoo... maaf telah mengganggu, kalau begitu." Suara kain bergesek terdengar. "Supaya tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, bagaimana jika langsung to the point saja?"

Ryuuji menelan ludah.

"Uang sewa tokomu untuk bulan ini belum kuterima." Suara Yuuko terdengar riang tapi juga mengancam. "Bayar, dong~"

Yugi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka, hanya terbelalak kaget. Jadi dia persocom? Dia sempat mengira Shizuka ini adalah manusia, sampai suara Yuuko terdengar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Aah... Yugi-chan ada di situ, kan?" Suara Yuuko yang menyebut namanya membuatnya tersentak.

Yugi tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Yuuko-san."

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti biasanya, kau tahu sendiri, kan?" Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Yah... memang punya toko sendiri itu sangat melelahkan." Yuuko menimpali.

Yugi mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Kudengar kau menyerahkan kepemilikkan tokomu pada karyawanmu... kalau tidak salah namanya... Watanuki-san?"

Yuuko tertawa kecil. "Begitulah. Aku sudah capek mengurus toko, sudah waktunya untuk pensiun."

Mereka berdua mengobrol, sementara Yugi menyerahkan uang pada Ryuuji dan mngambil belanjaannya. "Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuko-san."

Suara Yuuko yang riang terdengar. "Hati-hati di jalan! Sekali-kali main ke tempatku!" ucapan Yuuko membuat Yugi tersenyum. Ketika dia sudah berada di luar toko, dia bisa mendengar suara Yuuko yang mengancam dan suara Ryuuji yang berkali-kali meminta maaf dengan nada lebay, Yugi terkekeh.

Lampu jalan bersinar remang, membuat Yugi tidak terlalu jelas melihat jalan karena gelap, dan tersandung – walau tidak sampai jatuh. Dia terus berjalan, sampai dia melihat sesuatu terbaring di atas tumpukan sampah.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang terbaring di atas tumpukan sampah itu adalah seorang lelaki remaja yang berwajah agak mirip dengannya, tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan perban dan celana pendek yang tipis, dan sepertinya tidak bernafas.

"Hei." panggil Yugi, mengguncang bahu lelaki remaja itu, melihat betapa kontrasnya warna kulit mereka. Dia tidak mendapatkan respon, dan mengguncang bahunya lebih keras. "Hei, kau!" ulangnya lebih keras, namun dia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Lelaki remaja itu tetap tidak menjawab, Yugi mulai panik. Apa yang dia temukan ini mayat? Dia ingat berita menyebutkan bahwa ada pembunuh yang masih buron di daerah ini.

Sebelum dia mengambil ponselnya untuk memanggil polisi, dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa di tubuh lelaki remaja itu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat, melihat dengan jelas bahwa lelaki itu memiliki telinga berbentuk aneh – seperti telinga hewan – dan terlihat seperti terbuat dari plastik yang keras. "Persocom?" gumamnya, merasa lega karena yang dia temukan ini bukan mayat.

Dia memperhatikan persocom itu dengan seksama. Kenapa ada persocom di tempat sampah? Apa benda ini dibuang pemiliknya?

Yugi tersenyum. Dia lalu mengangkat persocom itu, dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Tubuhnya oleng sedikit ketika merasakan berat tubuh persocom. "Biarpun kau terlihat kecil, tapi kau berat juga." gumamnya, sambil berjalan menggendong persocom itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, setelah berulang kali nyaris jatuh karena beratnya persocom, akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya. Dia masuk, menatap bagian dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Semenjak kakeknya meninggal dia hidup sendiri, karena itu dia ingin punya persocom untuk mengurus rumah yang diwariskan kakeknya ini. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil, kakeknya satu-satunya keluarganya.

Dia menaruh persocom itu di atas tatami ruang keluarga, dan lalu berbaring terengah kelelahan di sampingnya. Dia sudah lelah karena pekerjaan, ditambah harus membawa persocom yang berat dan juga belanjaan, tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis.

Dia duduk, mengamati 'penemuan' barunya. Persocom itu jelas-jelas berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan tubuhnya kecil, tingginya hampir sama ketika Yugi masih remaja, dia melihat sedikit kulit kecokelatan yang tidak tertutup balutan perban, sepertinya model luar negeri karena dia tidak pernah melihat persocom berkulit cokelat di Jepang ini. Dia menggerakkan bahunya, dan kemudian meraba-raba tubuh persocom itu, mencoba mencari pengaktifnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian dia bersandar lemas di dinding, matanya menatap tajam ke arah persocom. "Dimana, sih, pengaktifnya?" tanyanya, merasa frustasi. Dia telah memeriksa seluruh tubuh; di telinga, wajah, dibalik lengan, belakang lutut, di jari-jarinya, dan dia belum juga menemukan pengaktifnya. Dia menggerutu pelan, menatap seluruh tubuh persocom dengan kesal...

...sampai matanya tiba di bagian tubuh yang tidak dia periksa. "Masa, sih...?" gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin ada di tempat itu." Dia manatap horor ke arah selangkangan persocom.

Keringat dingin membanjiri Yugi, alisnya mengerut serius. Dia menelan ludah, tangan kanannya terjulur ragu-ragu ke arah bagian tubuh persocom itu. "Ayo, Yugi... kau ingin persocom, kan? Ini hanya barang, apa susahnya? Bukan manusia asli. Kau juga laki-laki, tidak ada yang aneh." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Memberanikan diri, tangannya semakin dekat ke arah selangkangan persocom itu. Tangan kirinya mengelus pipi persocom dengan lembut penuh permintaan maaf. "Bukannya aku mau melakukan ini, tapi... maaf." gumamnya, sementara tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam celana persocom dan memegang sesuatu di dalamnya.

Kedua mata persocom langsung tersentak terbuka, memperlihatkan iris berwarna crimson. Perban yang terbalut di tubuhnya terlepas seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang melepasnya, membebaskan tangan dan kakinya. Yugi hanya terdiam menatap takjub, dalam hati menggerutu tentang orang mesum macam apa yang membuat persocom dengan pengaktif di bagian 'itu'.

Persocom itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, mata berwarna crimsonnya menatap Yugi. Lelaki bermata violet itu berdehem, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. "Er... halo?" Mata crimson itu hanya mengerjap mendengar ucapan Yugi. "Apa kau... bisa bicara?" tanya Yugi. "Siapa namamu?"

Persocom itu hanya menelengkan kepala, telunjuknya menyentuh pipinya sendiri seakan menandakan bahwa dia bingung, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Yugi menyisir poninya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan, lagipula dia tidak punya persocom sebelumnya. Yugi menyentuh wajah persocom yang tak berekspresi itu, jemarinya lalu merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian telinga. Yugi tersenyum senang ketika melihat salah satu telinga persocom terbuka, memperlihatkan banyak kabel.

Dia menarik salah satu kabel, dan menyambungkannya ke televisinya yang lumayan jadul. Layar tv menyala, sebuah kursor muncul, dan terus berkedip. Yugi nyengir sambil menoleh ke arah persocom.

Kilatan sekilas muncul di mata persocom itu, wajahnya melemas. Yugi kembali menoleh ke arah tv, mengerjap ketika sebuah kata muncul. "Pharaoh Atem?" tanyanya bingung, membaca satu kata yang muncul di tv itu. "Apa 'Pharaoh Atem'?"

"Atem."

Sebuah suara yang tidak dia kenal terdengar. Dia menoleh ke arah persocom – yang sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi – itu. "Oh, hei." mulainya, tersenyum. Dia menunjuk ke arah tv. "Apa itu namamu?"

Mata persocom itu berkilat sekilas lagi, seperti mengenali sesuatu. Dia mengangkat tangannya, telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Atem."

Yugi terdiam takjub sesaat, sebelum cengiran lebar terlihat di wajahnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Atem."

**TBC****…**

**A/N : **

Shin : (ngelirik Scarlet) Lu ini… fic lain belum kelar malah nambah fic baru lagi, nyiksa diri aja.

Scarlet : (~_~) Apa boleh buat… tiba-tiba terlintas ide baru lagi…

Lumiere : Pengen punya persocom versi L… (ngiler ngebayangin persocom L)

Noir : (ngiler juga) Pengen punya persocom versi Train…

Scarlet : (sweatdrop) Kalian ini… (bows at readers) Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Persocom Atem : (clueless innocent face) Please review… if… don't mind…?

Lumiere&Noir : (^o^)0 Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!

Shin : (ngelus kepala persocom Atem) Anak pinter…

Persocom Atem : (ngangguk seneng kayak anak2)

Shin : (evil psycho pervy smirk)

Scarlet : _'Atem dalam bahaya!'_

…

…..

…...

With all of flower species,

#

Scarlet Natsume and others.


End file.
